You Can't Buy Forgiveness
by NickiForDraco
Summary: Draco is sick and Harry is being an insensitive prat because he doesn't want to get sick too. Rated M for language


Draco stomped into the living room and plonked himself onto the lounge in an angry huff. He wrapped his big, green, fluffy dressing gown around himself tighter and tucked his feet under himself to keep them warm without his slippers on. Draco was sick. He had made the very big mistake of hanging around Muggle London in flu season and had ended up getting a chest infection. It had just started as a small cough and he had been taking cough syrup to get rid of it but then he awoke the next morning with a very sore dry cough and his chest felt as though it were about to cave in. Harry had been away on a work holiday when Draco got sick and now Harry had been back for two days and the couple had fought more in the two days Harry had been back then they had in the past year. It reminded Draco of his school days when he and Harry fought like this.

'You know I didn't mean it like that Draco!' Harry said exasperated as he came out of their bedroom with his work clothes half on, shirt not buttoned up and a coffee in his hand.

'How did you mean it then Potter?' Draco snapped back. He saw Harry flinch at the use of his last name but didn't care.

'I meant it as in- look, I'm sorry!' Harry said as he placed his coffee on the small corner table next to him.

'You're only saying sorry because you feel obliged to apologise to me because you also have nothing else to say other than 'I'm sorry'. I'm not stupid Harry.' Draco said as he forced back a cough and he had to grip his stomach to stop the pain.

'I didn't say you were! I just want you to get better! I can't afford to get sick this week Draco; otherwise I wouldn't be acting so stand-offish! You know I don't mean it and you know I'm sorry…' Harry said as he did up the buttons on his black work shirt.

'Well what about all your stupid snappy remarks huh? You've been acting strange since you got back from that stupid work trip! I'm beginning to think something happened there!' Draco tried to yell but the contracting of muscles in his chest stopped him from being any louder than speaking level.

'You know I love you Draco, thinking things like that aren't going to fix anything!' Harry sighed. 'Wait- what snappy remarks?' Harry looked affronted but Draco felt the blood in his body reach unbelievable levels and he knew if he didn't calm down soon he was going to ring the raven-haired boy's neck.

'The snappy remarks like 'That's it, walk outside without shoes on' for fucks sake Harry, I was getting the fucking paper! And 'Don't breathe on me, fuck Draco!' and 'Sure, have the windows open and get a chill!' _those_ snappy remarks Potter!' Draco felt his self-control slipping and he wanted to slap Harry right across that stupid face!

'I'm sorry!' Is all Harry said as he picked up his mug and walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

'Is that all you can bloody say? 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry' it loses its meaning after you say it a certain amount of times you know!' Draco yelled as he got up and stormed after Harry.

'Well I've said it three or four times already!' Harry's voice cracked a little.

'Well I'm too angry to forgive you! You're treating me like a germ! It's not my fault I'm deadly sick and these stupid things-' Draco picked up a packet of antibiotics the muggle doctor gave him '-aren't fucking working! Neither is that stupid cough syrup! So stop treating me like shit and pushing me away just because I am sick! Show me some compassion!' Draco said as he threw the antibiotics at Harry who quickly covered his face with his arms as the antibiotics hit him in the side.

'No need to get hostile!' Harry screamed, finally losing his temper.

'Fuck. You. You make me want to kill someone Harry James Potter! You infuriate me beyond any level anyone has ever been able to do!' Draco hissed through clenched teeth before storming out of the kitchen and back into the living room. He sat down on the lounge heavily and grabbed the remote for the stupid muggle television that Harry had bought and turned it on. He turned it up super loud seeing as his hearing was playing up due to the chest infection. All Draco ever did was cough, try and sleep, attempt to eat – which proved to be quite difficult when your glands were swollen to the size of small planets and it hurt to drink water let alone eat anything. His tastebuds were off so nothing tastes as good as it used too, he could barely hear because his ears were infected and his nose was running like a tap so it was bright red and he looked like some stupid children's entertainer.

'Can you turn that down please?' Harry said snappily.

'Don't talk to me like that.' Draco said snottily.

'I said, turn it down.' Harry then waved his wand at the television and the volume went to a normal level.

'I can't hear it now. My ears are playing up, _remember?_ Oh that's right, you wouldn't know because you're too busy avoiding me.' Draco snapped. If Draco could use his magic right now he would have cursed Potter minutes ago, but the medi-witch from St. Mungo's had told him not to use his magic while being sick because it could cause all sorts of problems with his magic. Draco just turned the volume back up on the television with the remote but then Harry muted it and walked over to Draco. He squatted in front of the blonde and looked at him carefully. Draco tried to refuse looking at Harry but it was too hard when the scruffy haired man gave him those stupid green puppy-dog eyes.

'Stop looking at me like that,' Draco snapped.

'Draco, I really am sorry. I love you, and I know that I've been a dick since I got back but I have important meetings this week that I can't miss. With you out of work for the next week I need to be able to go to work every day so we can pay the bills and everything.' Draco knew they weren't in desperate need of money, hell; they weren't in any sort of need for any sort of money. They both had more money than they knew what to do with but Harry had most of his money put away for retirement and so did Draco, but they still had enough money available that they could take a month of each and still be perfectly fine with bills and food and everything.

'I love you too, but I'm not ready to forgive you just yet. I am still furious and need time to think. Come home after work and I might be ready to forgive you.' Draco avoided Harry's eyes at all costs because he knew that if he looked into those green orbs he would cave and start apologising like a baby and holding Harry close.

'Okay, love, I'll give you time.' Harry looked as though he was about to cry and Draco instantly felt bad. He wanted to grab Harry and hold him close and tell him he was sorry but he knew that if he did Harry would probably get grumpy for having such close contact when Draco is contagiously sick and he would probably feel smug that Draco caved first. No, this time Harry can come to him for forgiveness. Draco always apologised first, he always would cave in and grip Harry tight while kissing him and saying sorry over and over like some chant.

Harry then sniffed softly and walked out the door to head off to work, Draco just stared at the closed door after his boyfriend and wanted to run over there fling the door open and leap into Harry's arms but he didn't. He didn't want to apologise first. Draco was still furious with the brunette. He was angry! He was fuming! He was… he was… he was upset. He didn't mean to be so mean. He always felt guilty after a fight with Harry; he could never stay mad with the man for longer than a few hours, even if Harry could stay angry with Draco for a few days.

Draco tried to shove off the feeling of guilt and focused on making a steaming hot chocolate, some chicken soup and watching his favourite muggle soap opera about a bunch of muggles who get thrown into a house together and have to vote each other out of the house one by one weekly and the last person in there wins.

'Muggles are so strange' Draco mumbled to himself.

After Draco had finished eating and his show was over he tried to have a nap but every time he would lie down he would start coughing ferociously and have to sit back up. He even tried propping himself up and sleeping that way, but it still didn't work. He was so drained from sleep deprivation he decided to have a steaming hot bath to help his chest to stop hurting. As Draco eased himself into the boiling water he instantly felt his chest and back muscles relax and he exhaled deeply. Reaching down beside the bath he picked up the eucalyptus scented oil Harry had bought for him to help his breathing and poured a hefty amount into the water. The scent of eucalyptus hitting Draco like a train made his head feel lighter and not as clogged, even though Draco didn't particularly like the smell of eucalyptus he had to admit that it did make him feel a lot better.

After relaxing in the bath until the water was only lukewarm did Draco finally get out of the bath and dry off in front of the warm fireplace in the living room. He was sitting on the soft bear-fur rug on the floor snuggled up in long flannel pyjamas, his green dressing gown and a big warm blanket in front of the fire when Harry finally came home. As soon as the brunette walked in the door Draco felt guilty about earlier and had to refrain from leaping up and gripping the other boy close.

'Draco?' Harry said carefully as he approached the blonde from behind.

'Mmm?' Draco said in return, not turning to look at him.

'I'm home, I bought something for you too, it's sort of an apology.' Harry said as Draco felt him sit carefully behind him and heard the rustling of bags before he felt warm arms wrap around his torso.

'You know you can't buy forgiveness.' Draco said softly.

'I know, but I really am sorry. I've been thinking all day about how to apologise and I wasn't sure if you would forgive me if I just came home said 'Oh by the way, sorry' and went to bed so I bought you a gift and I'm going to make you dinner. I know it's hard for you to eat at the moment so I bought your favourite tomato soup and some extra soft dinner rolls to go with it; I also have another gift for you.' Harry said as he kissed Draco's neck.

'And what would this present be?' Draco said trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

'Just a little something I picked up,' Draco heard rustling plastic bags and then felt something soft being placed in his hands. He looked down and saw a soft plush teddy bear. It was black and had blue buttons for eyes. Draco's heart skipped a beat. Harry knew his weakness was cute fluffy teddy bears! Damn him!

'Oh Harry…' Draco turned and looked at the brunette. 'I love you, I'm so sorry for being such an insensitive prat! I'm such a sodding dick sometimes, I love you so much Harry, really I do I'm so, so, so sorry and I promise-'

Draco was cut off from his hysterical rant by Harry placing a soft kiss on his lips.

'Don't apologise, I deserved it. I was insensitive.' Harry said softly as he got to his feet. He put a hand out for Draco to grip. Draco grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, before embracing the younger boy in a tight hug.

'Now get some rest, love, you need to get better. I'll start cooking your dinner. Just snuggle up on the lounge with your teddy and watch some telly until it's ready.' Harry then led Draco to the lounge and Draco sat down softly before attempting to pull the blanket up over himself, Harry laughed softly and did it for him before smiling down at the blonde. Draco felt his heart miss a beat at the gorgeous face that smiled down at him before Harry walked off to cook his dinner.

Draco smiled to himself and turned the television on. His conscience then didn't feel guilty anymore. Harry had forgiven him and it was all going to be okay.

Draco turned the television up so he could hear it properly.

'Turn the telly down Draco!' Harry called from the kitchen.

'But I can't hear it otherwise! My ears are playing up!'

'I said, turn it down!' Harry yelled louder as he walked into the living room.

_Here we go again!_ Draco thought to himself as Harry walked into the living room and spelled the volume down.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I should be working on Muggle Studies Mayhem but I really needed to vent! My boyfriend was being a douchebag because I'm sick with a chest infection and he's been avoiding me to stop himself getting sick. So I decided to write a fic about Draco being sick and Harry being insensitive LOL! Although this is unfortunately not how mine and my boyfriend's argument ended I couldn't bear to leave Draco and Harry fighting! I had to have Harry be the enormous sweetheart that he is and buy Draco a cute fluffy teddy bear! :D anyway, enough of my rambling! Don't forget to leave a review! :D **

**xx ~ Nicki**


End file.
